Parum Fabulous
by The Cinderninja
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories. Mostly featuring the brothers, but the rest of the cast will all make the rounds eventually. Taking requests.
1. His

His  
Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction  
by The Cinderninja

Al had kept alchemy from his brother until he could figure it out for himself first. It became the first in a long line of beating his brother at things. And when he did that first transmutation, alchemy became his.

But then Ed excelled so quickly and he was just so good at it and his transmutations always looked nicer and sometimes Al regretting showing it to him at all because Ed had stolen his alchemy from him.

After their failed transmutation, Ed was able to transmute without circles. He hadn't just stolen alchemy from Al, he'd made it _his_. He was the best, and everyone knew it.

So when Al got his memory back, and realized that he too knew how to transmute without circles, he couldn't deny the swell of childish pride he felt when he realized he'd finally taken his alchemy back.

After the Promised Day, Al realized it had always belonged to both of them. And after that, giving it up wasn't so hard for him to do.


	2. The Nature of Lies and Truth

**.**

**The Nature of Lies and Truth**  
Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction  
by The Cinderninja

**.**

Have you ever noticed that the more you tell the same lie over and over, the truer it seems? After a while you start to forget that it had ever been a lie in the first place, and you don't understand how it could ever be anything besides the truth.

The first time Ed had ever lied to his brother - _really_ lied, about something that mattered - he had told him everything would be okay.

He had promised that they'd get their bodies back.

He hadn't believed it that first time, when it had seemed so far away, and so out of reach. It had just needed to be said.

But everyday he said it, his conviction grew a little more.

And every time he made that promise, it became a little more true.

Until eventually, it became his only truth.


	3. Love

**.**

**Love**  
Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction  
by The Cinderninja

.

Ed stood there, hands balled into fists by his side, bottom jaw sticking out. His gaze was even and strong. Even so, it elicited a giggle from the woman it was aimed at.

"Yes? What is it, Ed?"

"... I love you, mom." He nodded once, serious expression firm and unchanging.

Trisha laughed. "Oh really?"

This time he nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh."

"Do you love me more then stew?"

"Definitely!"

"Do you love me more then... milk?"

"_Definitely! _I don't even _like_ milk!"

"Do you love me more then sleeping?"

"Yep."

"Do you love me more then alchemy?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you love me more then your brother?"

Ed froze, caught of guard by the question. His mouth hung open just a little and his eyes grew impossibly wide. "Uuum..." He frowned, and looked deep in thought. As deep in thought as any four year old had ever been. Occasionally his frozen, thinking facade would be broken by a grin or a frown, before he finally seemed to come to a decision. His gold eyes drifted back up to meet his mom's. "Sometimes!" He announced decisively.

"I like that answer."


	4. Short

.

**Short**  
FullmetalAlchemist fanrfiction  
by The Cinderninja

.

To be completely honest, Mustang hadn't even done it intentionally. That didn't stop him from thinking it was hilarious after the fact, but still. It was a complete accident. He'd thought nothing of it when he sent Fullmetal to go fetch him a file. And he may have gotten just a little enjoyment out of the look on Ed's face when he got so defensive about the menial task and accused Mustang of being too lazy to do it himself.

Maybe he really was just being lazy. Maybe he was _actually _busy with some very important paperwork. It really didn't matter, because he had told Ed to do something and eventually the kid got the idea and stormed out, shouting abuse. Breda shook his head in disbelief, and Havoc tried not to grin.

When he stormed back in again a few minutes later, he didn't say a word. His face was even redder then it had been when he left, and his scowl was much deeper. It wasn't until he grabbed a chair by it's back and dragged it out of the room wordlessly, his expression daring anyone to comment, that Mustang remembered the files he'd sent Ed to fetch were in a cabinet six feet up.


End file.
